Underground
by mevanoui
Summary: Ron va de plus en plus mal et personne ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter dans sa descente aux enfers. Personne ? Vraiment ? DM/RW Version 2.0


Bonjour à tous me revoilà après un très long moment d'absence, avec la version 2.0 d'Underground. Je l'ai beaucoup retravaillé, raccourcit, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle me plait maintenant. Comme avant, je reprends le rythme de deux chapitres par semaine, le mercredi et le samedi.  
Mon histoire est dans la catégorie M, il y aura quelques scènes difficiles autour de la descente aux enfers de Ron, donc si vous êtes sensibles, passez votre chemin.

Il s'agit d'un DM/RW

Pour vous situer l'action, Underground commence après la seconde guerre, tous sont retournés à Poudlard. Voldemort a été vaincu et les hoxcrures détruits. Pour les besoins de la fic, Fred et Rogue ont survécut.

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire et certains personnages qui sont de mon invention.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 **

Ploc, Ploc, Ploc.

Une goutte, puis deux, puis trois se joignirent à la mare qui s'était déjà formé à ses pieds. Il soupira avant de déposer, la main encore tremblante, une lame de rasoir sur sa table de nuit. C'était toujours la même routine. Il fixa quelques instants le métal taché de rouge, puis son bras dont, les entailles continuaient de saigner abondamment. Il ne sentait rien. La douleur avait laissé place à la lassitude.

D'un geste souple, il lança, à l'aide de sa baguette, un sort de nettoyage. Il les avait appris par cœur. Ils ne devaient pas savoir, personne ne devait connaître son petit secret. Pourtant parfois, il souhaitait que tout le monde le sache, qu'on voit les blessures qu'il s'infligeait depuis des mois, qu'on s'inquiète un peu pour lui, mais il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais parce qu'au fond, il n'était rien du tout, un être insignifiant, un idiot à la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère.

Il balaya la pièce du regard. Il était seul, comme d'habitude. Hermione devait probablement réviser quelque part à la bibliothèque et Harry avait surement sa langue fourrée dans la bouche de sa petite sœur. Quant aux autres, ils avaient surement mieux à faire.

Il se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain. Il posa un linge sur son avant bras, tentant d'éponger tant bien que mal le liquide rouge qui s'échappait de ses blessures.

Il s'observa quelques secondes dans le miroir. Il avait maigrit, un peu, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup d'appétit ces derniers temps, et quand on connaissait ses habitudes alimentaires, c'était inquiétant, mais même cela personne ne l'avait vraiment remarqué. Son teint était un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire, ses joues s'étaient creusées, et de larges cernes entouraient ses yeux révélant un manque flagrant de sommeil. Merlin, il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière nuit correcte qu'il avait passé.

« _Je te déteste_ » cria t'il en s'adressant à son propre reflet. « _Je te déteste, je te déteste_ ». Il ne cessait de hurler frappant la glace de toutes ses forces, la brisant en mille morceaux. Il voulait détruire son image, se détruire, ne plus exister, parce qu'en disparaissant, on ne souffre plus, n'est ce pas ?

Le sang avait couvert une fois de plus le sol, et le verre était éparpillé un peu partout dans la pièce. Il aurait du mal à justifier tout cela. Il ne connaissait pas même de sort de réparation. Quel idiot !

Il n'en pouvait plus, il était à bout de souffle, et il avait utilisé le peu d'énergie qui lui restait à tout casser. Il était fatigué de ce poids qui l'écrasait constamment, de la douleur qui serrait son cœur et sa gorge, de la haine qu'il se vouait. Il fallait y mettre un terme et il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions que la mort. Il en était vite venu à cette conclusion.

Il avait beau essayé de prendre sur lui, de combattre ses démons, mais ils lui revenaient toujours en pleine face et il était incapable de lutter contre ça. Non, vraiment, il n'y avait aucun autre moyen que de mettre fin à sa vie. Il pensait souvent à cette éventualité mais il n'avait jamais vraiment osé franchir le pas. Non pas par lâcheté, ni pas peur de la mort en elle même. Non. Il espérait encore un geste, ou une parole qui lui aurait redonné un peu de foi en lui même...en vain.

Il rejoignit son lit, et glissa la main entre les matelas, pour en sortir une fiole remplie d'un liquide bleuté. Du poison. Il l'avait volé alors qu'il était en retenue un soir avec le professeur Rogue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, et avait voulu la rapporter maintes fois, mais il avait finalement décidé de la garder…au cas ou...

Il fixa la potion un moment. De toute façon, il ne manquerait à personne, il n'était rien. Harry et Hermione pouvaient très bien vivre sans lui, ils le lui montraient très bien. Quant à sa famille, ils étaient si nombreux que son absence serait très vite oubliée. Il n'était pas le plus beau, pas le plus intelligent, pas le plus sérieux, pas le plus courageux, pas le plus téméraire, pas le plus drôle. Il n'avait juste pas de place parmi tous ces gens. Il n'était pas important, c'est du moins ce qu'on lui avait fait ressentir tout au long de sa vie.

Il dévissa lentement le flacon, et en huma le contenu. Ca sentait la cannelle. La mort a donc l'odeur de la cannelle ? Ca ne semblait pas si terrible. Peu sur de lui, il avala le liquide avant de laisser tomber la fiole qui se brisa au contact du sol.

Les premiers effets ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir. Ses jambes devinrent faibles, il s'effondra au sol, prit de tremblements. Il avait chaud, il avait froid. Son cœur battait la chamade, se respiration devint rapide. Ses oreilles sifflaient et des points noirs apparaissaient devant ses yeux alors qu'une douleur atroce se propageait dans tout son corps. Ses membres se raidirent alors qu'il était prit de terribles convulsions.


End file.
